


Your Love is Better Than Chocolate

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [50]
Category: Bandom, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dirty, bad, and wrong, and Quinn loves it so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is Better Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback to Quinn and Bert in college. Title from "Ice Cream" by Sarah McLachlan. Vanilla kink square for kink bingo.

Quinn wakes up first. He usually does. He blinks at the clock, falls back onto the bed and elbows Bert. "Get up. You have class in like ten minutes."

Bert mumbles something and rolls over. His stringy hair falls in his face. Quinn pokes him. Bert slaps Quinn's hand. Quinn slaps Bert's hand back. Bert opens one eye, regards Quinn for a second, then attacks with a snarl that's less threatening than ridiculous. He lands on top of Quinn, rolling both of them onto the floor.

"Goddammit," says Quinn without heat. He pushes Bert onto his back. "I was being nice, you dickwad. I could've bit you."

Bert lies there considering that, then flips him off. Quinn flops back onto the floor. "Fine. It's your fucking grade." Not that Bert will fail. He fucks around more than anyone Quinn's ever met, but when it comes down to it, Bert always pulls something out to save his ass.

"Fuck school," Bert half-sings, "fuck school, fuck fuck fuck school. C'mere." He reaches for Quinn.

"Say sorry first," Quinn says, even though he knows Bert won't.

Bert flips him off again, then pulls himself onto his elbows and brings his mouth down on Quinn's. Quinn's morning boner springs up instantly. Okay, yeah, if that's the way things are going, fuck Bert's class too. He kisses back and runs a hand down Bert's side.

It still seems so weird. Quinn's had a year to get used to it, but viewing this from the outside, it's gotta be fucking bizarre. He still can't believe it when he thinks about it. He'd resigned himself to playing one side or the other, not being any good at either, and basically living a generally miserable life, until the day Bert grabbed his ass, kissed him, and said "I won't be your bitch. But you're not mine either."

Bert now slides a hand into Quinn's briefs and yanks them down enough to get his fingers around Quinn's balls. Quinn gasps and bites down onto Bert's lip. God, Bert fucking _knows_ \--

"Want me to fuck you?" Bert has his hand around Quinn's dick, sliding it up and down with this little twist at the top that threatens to blow the top of Quinn's skull off. "Fuck, yes," he gasps, "yeah, do it, fuck--"

Bert's fingers are only lubed up with spit, but so the fuck what. Pain isn't Quinn's slant, but he doesn't mind a little. He grits his teeth at the stretch, and swears when Bert actually gets his cock in, but Bert holds off until Quinn nods his head, and pretty soon everything's blissful colors exploding in his brain.

It's so perverted. _So_ perverted, when you come down to it, and that just makes it better. There are no collars, no chains, no masters or doms or slaves or subs, just two guys-- _just two guys_ \-- fucking each other on the floor, no one in charge, no one allowing someone to be in charge. _Sick_ , Quinn thinks, biting his finger to keep from groaning. _Wrong_ , and fuck being quiet, he lets out a moan that they can probably hear down the hall.

"You are so fucking tight," Bert growls. "You feel amazing on my dick, you know that? I fucking love your ass."

Quinn's eyelids flutter as his eyes roll back in his head. He jerks his dick with one hand, grabs Bert's arm with the other. "Fuck. Fuck me, God, fuck, yes." It could sound like an order, but they both know it isn't. "Jesus, Bert, fuck me."

"God, yeah," says Bert, his hips pumping faster, "you are so fucking hot, goddammit Jesus fuck I'm gonna--" He thrusts once, deep, so hard that Quinn's pushed several inches along the carpet.

Almost, he's almost-- "Kiss me," says Quinn, his voice strained. Bert does, shoving his tongue in to twine with Quinn's, letting Quinn suck on it, bite Bert's lips, and then finally, finally Quinn's orgasm rolls through him like thunder. It's at least a minute before he can open his eyes, and another minute before he can turn his head and see Bert curled up next to him, looking at him through slitted eyes.

"Christ," he says. "I'm waking you up earlier tomorrow." Bert snorts and bites Quinn's arm. Quinn halfheartedly tries to wrestle it away.


End file.
